Masturbation?
by EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: [KenrenGojyo] Bizarre, pointless, and silly... [Sidestory to For Good » Chapter 8]


-1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys, nor the plotlines of the show and manga.

This won't really make sense if you haven't read the story this is from. This follows the two perverted incarnations as they go in search of water for Kenren to take a quick bath. From Chapter Eight.

----------

**Masturbation?**

_A 'For Good' OneShot_

----------

Kenren whistled as he walked alongside his reincarnation, hands shoved in his pockets. His jacket was still off, slung over his arm and swinging with his jaunty steps. It was a lovely night, cool and bright with the nearly full moon. It was strange seeing being here on the Lower World…the stars were so much more beautiful here. There was a lot about this world that seemed better - the air seemed more alive, the wind more natural…it was strange.

Gojyo's voice, identical to his own, broke his pointless ruminations, "So you and, uh, Tenpou…you're really, like, an item?"

Kenren laughed at the hanyou, "Fuck yeah, do you have any idea the _assets_ that man possesses?"

Gojyo looked faintly ill, "Uh, no…sorry, I'm a ladies man through and through."

A snort, "You don't have to like men to appreciate one in particular."

"Well, what made you notice him?" Gojyo hedged, still a bit green about the gills.

"Ah, that was my first mission with him. He may seem kinda…dazed most o' the time, but we went out and he was so in charge and serious, I was shocked. Then his dumb ass decides to take it on himself, but he was so…I dunno, but he drew me. From there, I just couldn't help but love the idiot."

Gojyo laughed and shook his head, "He reminds me of Hakkai. He's such a mother most of the time, chiding us and coddling…or bemoaning that I don't remember what day the trash was collected…but he'll get these times where he gets so serious and commanding…I always thought it was the youkai in him, but if Tenpou's that way too…"

"You sound rather interested in your Hakkai, don't you, bro?" Kenren quipped with a mischievous smirk.

Gojyo balked, "What? No! No way man, I'm Sha Gojyo, famous and revered ladies man, 'Kai's just my best friend."

"The only man you'd ever take to bed if I remember your story…"

The ever ero kappa actually blushed slightly, though he would blame it on a strange wave of heat if asked, "I don't like guys."

They had reached the streamside as they argued, and Kenren threw down his jacket with a flourish, stretching his arms over his head, "Sure you don't."

Embarrassment turned to indignation, "Asshole, I don't!"

The hanyou didn't know what hit him as he was back against a tree, a curious looking god cocking his head in front of him, "I've always wondered…" and he didn't bother finishing his thought as he locked lips with an _extremely_ shocked redhead, who was currently battling every instinct in his body.

He wasn't sure what made him kiss back. Maybe it was his own narcissism, wondering how good of a kisser he was. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was just that most of his brain was still completely unaware of what was happening. But he did. Tongues clashed and battled, neither giving ground and both keeping their brightly colored eyes locked on one another all the while, and Gojyo was terribly hard pressed _not_ to be turned on by the whole situation, as completely off the wall as it was.

Which is why he would admit to the slightest…_tiniest_…bit of disappointment when his previous self was knocked forcibly away from him and pinned to the ground by a longhaired brunet.

"Kenren Taisho, you idiot, what in the hell did you think you were doing?" Tenpou boomed, jaw tense in anger at his lover.

"Baby, it's not what you think!"

"So you weren't just making out with a man who wasn't me?"

The blue eyed man gulped, "But it doesn't count! He's _me_! It's just masturbation!!!"

Silence.

Gojyo smacked his own forehead.

And Tenpou…Tenpou punched his lover in the face for all he was worth, smiling slightly and jumping up, already heading back.

"Oi…oi!" Kenren called, holding his face and pouting pitifully, "Babe, come back!"

"You're forgiven!" the brunet chirped before walking off again.

Forgetting his want for a bath completely, Kenren ran after his slightly schizophrenic lover, shaking his head. Gojyo, still in shock, trailed behind them in a daze.

Well, at least he had answered one of life's questions.

Sha Gojyo, assuming kissing skills carried on through reincarnation, was a fabulous kisser.

----------

A/N: Pointless. But fun. XD


End file.
